A helpful cousin
by Kivilein
Summary: Part 7 iiiiiiiiiiiis UP!
1. Default Chapter

A helpful cousin  
  
Ok, people, this is my first WaT-Fanfic ever. It plays after A Tree Falls/Trip box I did not see this episodes , but I know a little bit, what happened. Naturally, I don't know the actor (unfortunately ^ _ ^)  
  
I stop here, do not want to stretch you on torture! Oh yeah, by the way: sorry for my English!  
  
He didn't want that anymore! He wanted to be no more Fitzgerald. He wanted to be no longer constantly compared with his father. It nerved that all thought, it would have come so far, only because he was the son of Victor Fitzgerald. To look at him with big eyes, if he gave to admit himself as the son of the powerful Victor. His colleagues had at the beginning, in a kind, despised him. But with the time, friendships were closed.  
  
Today was one day, in which Martin would have changed his surname and even his father! And why? Only because his father sat with Jack Malone at the table, and him, he (Jack) accused of would have put his son in the whole Bullsh*** with the OPR(what's the name of these guys?). Martin was naturally clear that Jack thereby had nothing to do with it, but hey, try it, the powerful Victor Fitzgerald fact to convince that his only (Martin has a brother?) son putt himself completely alone at the thing debt he was! That would he never ever believe that Martin had shot somebody from rage!  
  
"Don't you wanna help Jack?", sounded behind him a voice, which nobody other belonged, as his secret love, Samantha Spade. He turned and looked at her with furious eyes. "What can I do, that yours oh so dearest Jack doesn't get problems with my father?" Martin knew from the affair, which SAM and Jack had; he found it out somehow (do not ask me how!) He didn't want to be so furious, but, as already said, he wanted to help Jack, already because of Sam, but what could he would have said to his father: "Hey father, leave Jack out of this. He doesn't have anything to do with it. I put myself in this shit!" How would Fitzgerald sen. probably have reacted? He surely would be more disappointed of his son!  
  
Exactly in this moment Jack and Victor came from Jack' s office. "What did you say, Martin?", Jack interfered. Samantha looked shocked at Martin. Danny and Vivian also had the whole scene received and now stared at him with large eyes. "Woah, Fitzy, calm down!", Danny said. "Hold your nose out of this, Taylor!", Martin hissed. "Martin, what has gotten into you?", Victor called surprised. Naturally Victor was not calm on such a behaviour by his son. "I have enough", Martin said furiously to his father "I hate it to be your son! Constantly people expect from me that I can solve all problems, only because you are my father! I hat it to be compared to you all the time! I want that the people see Martin Fitzgerald, a man, who makes his work good, because he can do that! Around the fact I decided that I go away from you! I cannot bear you any longer! Above all, you (Victor) and her (he pointed to Sam)!" He didn't want to see her any longer, because she had already broken several times his heart, because she loved still Jack, who was although married. She didn't gave Martin a chance!  
  
With the last words he took his jacket, went to the elevator and disappeared. He left back a confused Victor Fitzgerald (this behaviour of his son, he didn't know about), a surprised Danny (he had seen Martin sometimes furious, but not so extremely), a sadly looking Vivian (she felt sorry for Martin), a frightened Jack (who still thought of the words, which had Martin said and a hurt Samantha (because Martin 's words hurt in her heart). Sam had given Jack up already for a long time and had fallen in love with someone else! (Hm, who could it be..?"  
  
By Martin  
  
Martin went to his apartment, packed few of his things and left for the airport.....  
  
Should I continue? I don't know, if you want... Oh yeah, the cousin, witch I mentioned, she will come soon, but only, if you want a 2 part...  
  
Greez from Switzerland Kivi 


	2. Tina

Part 2  
  
Ok, people, you wanted it so! Here is the 2 part of my Fanfic.  
  
Martin flew to Ohio to his uncle Hank (brother of Victor), image of his brother, his aunt Claire, a rounded woman with brown curls and his 3 cousin: Marc (28 years), muscles, with black hair, Lukas (25 years), also a little muscles with light brown hair and Tina (19 years), a pretty girl with long brown, curled hair and beautiful blue eyes.  
  
With the uncle, Martin didn't understood, ähh, not so well, because Hank was such as Victor: strictly and always disciplines. Claire was a very nice woman, who always made her favourite nephew a cake, which Martin loved. With the two cousins Marc and Lukas, he could not begin anything: the two were mean and sometimes also stupid, and nevertheless Marc was a successful lawyer and Lukas a physician (young, not?). And Tina? Martin liked her at most. He could always talk with her, if he did not well or again had problems with his father or if he wanted to speak simply about Samantha. Because nobody knew up to now, what felt Martin for her. Only Tina! (ok, Danny suspects it also!) Tina had it also heavily with her father: she didn't want to make the occupation (Professor for languages at a good college), which Hank wanted for his daughter. No, because although Tina knew many languages, she wanted to become an artist. Her pictures were simple breath-robbing! But Hank hated this hobby and therefore.......... No, comes later.................!  
  
Martin and Tina sat on evening on Tina's bed and conversed: "I perhaps should not have released in such a way", Martin said. "Come on, it had to happen, soon or later, right? At least nobody will compare you any more with uncle Victor. You can be proud of you!", Tina answered serious and with a smile. "Bt I hurt her! I would not be surprised, if she would hate me for the remainder of her life!", Martin whispered sadly. But Tina did not remember to let their cousin hang. "Well, then you must lead her however into an expensive restaurant, so that she forgives you! And a heap of roses. At least one dozen! No, two dozen!" Martin looked at her. "That won't work!" "Sure it would! But you know what? I think, her knows, how you felt, because of uncle Victor, and therefore she will forgive you. I'm absolutely sure about !", encouraged him Tina. "Hm, I believe, you are right. Thanks! With you, one can really talk about everything." He bent himself to her and pressed kiss on the cheek (oh, if this would happen to me ^_^) Tina smiled and meant: "I do it gladly!" "TINA!", uncle Hank roared from the living room among them. "Oh no, what did I now wrong?", she whispered, ran to the door, turned to Martin and said: "Whatever you hear, do not come down, ok? Have no time for explanations!", she added fast, when she saw Martins asking look.  
  
A few minutes passed and Martin sat still in Tina's rooms............... There it cracked! "That came from the living room! Oh God, Tina!", Martin thought and ran the stairs down. What he saw there, let freeze him for a few seconds the blood in the veins: Uncle Hank had thrown Tina against a table and hit her brutally! "You piece of trash! I have said to you, if I see a design again, I will kill you!" (pretty hard, ha?) Suddenly Hank was packed and as he turned over to see who interrupted him, a fist met him in the face and he became unconscious (weakling!) Tina opened her eyes, which she had firmly closed, a little, and saw.............Martin standing there (who else! ^_^). As he noticed that she looked at him, he bent down to her and her into his arms, as she began to cry. Tina had not been heavily hurt. Except a few scratch and a few blue marks. "He always beats me, if Mom isn't at home. I did not dare to say to her something because father would then rev up totally!", told Tina, when she and Martin sat in the airplane. Martin had naturally called aunt Claire (she was not at home) and told her everything. She was shocked naturally total and didn't know, what to do. There Martin came along on the idea to take Tina to New York. That would be a very good idea, Claire had said at the telephone and agreed. "And your brothers?", Martin asked and stroked gently over her forehead. "They knew it naturally, but do you believe, these idiots would have something done? Surely not!" "I believe that also. Do we leave this topic of, ok? With that you don't have to be occupied anymore." Tina nodded, then put her head on Martins shoulders and fell asleep. Martin looked at her with a smile and said quietly: "Don't be afraid. I will protected you!" (Oh, that's so sweet!) And then he fell, his head on Tina's, asleep......................  
  
So, that was the 2 part. Was it good? Do you want more? Well clearly you wanna more! (conceited, what? ^ _ ^) Then writes me!  
  
Greez from Switzerland, Kivi 


	3. Cool appartment

Part 3  
  
Say nothing! Anyway always is the same XD!  
  
"Wow, your apartment is so cool!", Tina called enthusiastically, when she and Martin arrived in his apartment. "Didn't know, that my apartment's cool", Martin answered with a grin. It made him happy, that his cousin was happy again, after what had happened everything........... "That's a joke, right? I would gladly live in such a apartment!" "You do!" Tina smiled and embraced him "Thank you, Martin. I...... I don't know how I can ever thank you!" "You remain here with me, that's thanks enough", Martin said and grinned more. "You're the best, Martin. You are simply the best! But, say.......ähh, could I.......... could I come along with you to your work? I would like to see, where you work and in addition" she grinned "I want to meet the woman, witch my cousin brings around the sleep!" (I know, in the first chapter, it looked like, as if Martin would have quit. That is however not like that; he wanted only to go a little away from everything! Ähh, yeah......) Martin became red. "Ähh, sure. Tomorrow?" (Ok , I must say something again XD: Martin called Jack and said, he comes tomorrow again to work. Thus, from now on do not interfere I, promise ^ - ^) Tina nodded. There her stomach announced itself with a loud growl. "I think, we should eat," "I think so also!" And in order to confirm, his stomach growled also. The two began to laugh. "Should we order something?", Martin asked, when he had recovered from the laughter. "No, I will cook.", Tina meant and went to the kitchen. "I call you when it's finished!" "Ok, then I go take a shower." When Martin went (showered) into the kitchen, in order to see, how Tina made herself as a cook, him spits remained away: The table was very beautifully covered, (write no details XD!) and on the plates Spaghettis in a red sauce steamed. "Voila, Monsieur. The meal is served!?........................  
  
"Mann, that was good. I think, I will explode. Where did you learn to cook so well?" "Well, I was mostly alone at home. And then, I took a prescription book and tried something out. And when my parents were home, they found a meal on the table. And when they tried it, they couldn't stop to eat!" with this thought both had to laugh. "Und father actually made a radix complement there for me. That was the only time, where I made something good....." Tina became sad. "Hey, forget that, ok? Come, I wash off, and you approve yourself a bath, ok?" "Ok? She answered and smiled a little...........  
  
When the bath and the washing-up were finished, both sat on the couch and talked about this and that, until Martin looked on the clock and meant: "We should immediately go to bed, or we see tomorrow like dead." "Ok!", Tina meant and hopped from the couch. "I wish you a good night and don't worry about tomorrow. I'm with you!" Martin laughed. "Yeah, if you are with me, I feel much safer!" "Ha ha, very funny! Dream about your beautiful Agent!" "I will! And if is something, you know, where I am." "Thanks! Good night, Martin." "Good night, Tina."  
  
So, finished! I know, it's too short, but............ Doesn't matter! Was it good? Bad? Should I go on? does someone read this Fic? Greez from Switzerland, Kivi 


	4. Coming home from vacation

Part 4  
  
What I'm going to say? Nothing , otherwise I will forget the whole text, that's in my head ^_^  
  
Jacks office  
  
"So, ,Martin returns today from his VACATION, right?", grinned Danny. "I hope, he calmed down!" "You must understand it. To be a Fitzgerald isn't really easy.", said Vivian (she's so pleasant, hä?) Danny nodded. "Yeah, he made that clear! I swear, from today on, when he emerges here, I will never call him FITZY again!" "I want to see that!", Vivian laughed up. "Hey, you don't believe me?" Danny pouted. "Of course I believe you! I'm just thinking, how long you will pull that through." "Not more than one day!", now Samantha interfered. She was still sad from Martins behaviour, but she knew, how he must have felt on that day. "Hey, people!", Jack announced himself to word. "Martin will have to be here at any moment. So, no jokes about happened!" and looked at Danny directly. "Why are you looking at me?", he asked with a grin.  
  
There was the PING (or something like that) of the elevator, and Martin and Tina stepped out. "So, and you work here?", she asked, when they had concerned to his table. "COOL!" "You are easy to inspire, right?", grinned Martin and looked around. Tina didn't escape that naturally! "Don't worry, your colleagues will come." And as if she would have expressed a magic word, came Jack, Danny, Vivian and Samantha to them. "Martin, it good to have you back!", Jack said and gave him the hand. "Thanks." "Hey Fitzy, who........... what?", Danny asked, when he saw Vivians grinning face. "What did you said 5 minutes ago? You wouldn't call him that anymore!" "Au shit, I have totally forgotten about that! Doesn't' matter. But say Martin, who is this pretty girl?" He looked at Tina. "Let your fingers of her, Danny.", Martin warned him. "That's Tina, my cousin from Ohio, and she lives with me." "Nice to meet you, Tina!?, Danny grinned and gave her a hand. "Same here!" "Ok, Tina, these are, Jack Malone, my Boss, Danny Taylor, Vivian Johnson...........und Samantha Spade." Martin looked briefly into her eyes and then looked fast at Tina. "Nice to meet you. I hope, I do not disturb that I am here?" "Oh no. We are pleased, if fresh wind blows into our office.", Vivian smiled. "Ok, enough about this! We have someone! Sandra Stone, 7 years old. She didn't came home from school, although a few children in the school bus saw her! We discuss the details in my office. Is that ok for you, Tina?" "Sure, Mr. Malone." (how polite ^-^). "Good. Well, then come on." "Is it really ok, that I leave you here alone?", Martin asked. "Sure. I have anyway my draw things here. So it won't be boring!" "Ok, I'm right back!" And whit that he turned and went to Jacks office. "I don't believe that!", Tina said quietly, took paper and her colours out and drew......  
  
Jacks office  
  
"Ok. We know up to now only that the girl disappeared on her way home. Danny, you and I will ask the teacher in the school. Sam, Viv, you will drive to the Stones. Martin, I can't send you away, because your cousin is here. Therefore you will have to remain here. Clear?", Jack arranged his team. "Sure, no problem? "Ok, then let's go!", Jack instruct and make himself with Danny on the way. also Vivian, SAM and Martin had still to discuss something. "Listen, Samantha............", Martin began . She looked at him hopefully. "Yeah?"  
  
Oh, now becomes it however excitingly. What will he say? I don't know!!!!!!!!!!!! No, that was a joke ^_~ If you wanna know, then write me! Greez Kivi 


	5. Authors note

Hey there!  
  
If anybody is reading this, than that means, that somebody is REALLY reading my Fic. Wow, I can't believe it! THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well anyway,  
  
I just wanted so say SORRY about my bad, baaaaaaaaaad English. And you wanna know, why it is so badly? I studied it just for about 4 years in the school. And everybody knows, that you can't really learn so much there ^_^ And so I put my text onto an translationsite, and here is the result!  
  
But here is my suggestion:  
  
I will post my Fic in the original language. And that will be............. German. So, if you can better understand German than I can write English, then you are Welcome to read it under the title "Eine hilfreiche Cousine".  
  
Hope, you can understand everything and I hope, you will rewiev (on English or German, or French or which language you prefer ^_~)  
  
Greez from Switzerland  
  
Kivi 


	6. “bucked” apologize

Part 5  
  
I don't remember, what I wanted to say! Hm................Moment..................... oh yeah: Have fun with the reading! ^ _ ^  
  
Martin regarded her briefly and then to Viv, which was leaning against the wall outside and observed them. "Ah, you should hurry. Viv waits already for you." "Oh.......... yeah.", Samantha whispered obviously disappointed and went out. (XD It's bad! It will be better! It can actually only be better!) "I'm such an idiot! I bucked it!", he cursed himself. "You can say that loud!", said there a voice, which nobody other belonged than Tina. She crept slowly to Jacks office, in order to see, how her cousin would apologize to his secret love. Martin drove around and looked at her with red cheeks (sweet ^ _ ~). "How long are you standing there?" "Long enough, to hear your "bucked" apologize. Typically Fitzgerald man........Can't you say sorry?! You learned that from uncle Victor, or what?", she asked. "What? No! I know, I screwed it up!" "I hope for you that it becomes better next time!" "I also! Now I must go to the work.", with these words both returned to Martins table.  
  
"Ok, we know now that Sandra was a good child.", Jack began, when all were again in his office. "and that she had with nobody problems. Everybody likes her. What received you from the parents?" With these words he turned to Sam and Viv. "Well, we found out that Mr. Stone's the second man of Miranda (Ms. Stone). And he isn't the biological father of Sandra.", said Viv. "Also it can be that perhaps the true father kidnapped his daughter! What do we know about him?" Now Martin announced himself to word. "Thomas Roberts. 30 years old. Mechanic in an auto-workshop. Isn't married and has also no previous convictions!" "Hm, he has also a clean personal record. Why did Thomas and Miranda actually separate?" "That's obvious. He is a mechanic and he doesn't earn very much! And Ms. Stone seems to be me a luxury woman...", Samantha. "They separated only because of the money?, Danny meant and shook his head. "That's really............" , , he stopped in the middle in the sentence. "Jack, I believe, you have visitors." When all turned, in order to see, what or better who Danny meant, they saw Hannah and Kate, which were on the way to Jacks office. "When I don't have time.", he mean and stood up "Hallo, my sweet ones!" Kate jumped into his arms, when they arrived at the office. "Daddy! I missed you!" "I missed you also, sweetie. And of course you also Hannah!", and embraced his older daughter. "But I must unfortunately say that you came in an unfavourable moment. I have no time for you!" "It's ok, Dad. We didn't want to disturb you. But Mum isn't at home and therefore we thought, we could remain a little here..........", avowed Hannah a little sadly. "Hey Jack.", Martin said. "If you don't have anything against it, they can remain with Tina. She has her mark things thereby. Perhaps you want to paint, until your father finds time for you?" With these words he looked at Kate and Hannah. "And your cousin would not have anything against it?", Jack inquired. "No, completely certainly not! Hey Tina, could you come, please?", Martin called to his cousin. "Coming!" When Tina arrived in the office (it becomes a little close, ha?), Martin said: "Tina, those are Hannah and Kate. They are Jacks daughters. Since their father has for the moment no time, would you watch to them?" "Sure, no problem! Well, then, comes along.", she smiled and went with the two out. "Thanks Martin. That was a good idea!", Jack praised and wiped the sweat of his forehead. "I wouldn't know, what I would have done, if your cousin weren't here." "And she's really good in the Baby-sitter-job! Look!", Danny said and pointed to a large table, where Tina and both Malone daughters were.  
  
With Tina, Kate and Hannah  
  
"Wow, and you painted that really alone? That is soooooo beautiful!", Kate called enthusiastically. She held a design, on which was a mermaid, who danced with Dolphins (crazy description, I knows! XD) Since Tina didn't know, what they could do, she decided to show the two young girls her designs. "If you likes this soooooooo much , then you can keep it!", she smiled to the little kid. "Really? I can really keep that?", Kate asked with big eyes. "Thanks!"" and embraced Tina stormily. At this sight, the agents, who watched the hole scene, had to smile. "Your cousin is an angel", Vivian meant. "Yeah, she is....", answered Martin and smiled. (man, these people smiles to much! ^ _ ~)  
  
Again back to Tina and co.  
  
"So, Hannah. Did you find also one, which you like?", Tina asked the older one and looked at her. "Well, I............ I like this here.". She took a large design, on which was an angel on a flower meadow with young wolves and they looked at the moon "But it's so large and it's probably your favourite design!", Hannah continued. "Oh no. You can have it. Do you want to know, which is my favourite design?" When the two Malone daughters nodded, she took a paper, on which she had made a portret of Martin.  
  
"Hm. May I also have a picture?", Danny asked with a grin.  
  
So, the end for this part. That became long. Longer, than I had in mind! Well. It doesn't matter! ^ - ~ And? Do you like it? Please write comments!!!!! Greez Kivi 


	7. Which one will she choose?

Part 6  
  
Kate and Hannah were busy to show their father the pictures which they had gotten it from Tina. Jack had took a small break, in order to spend at least a little time with his daughters. Samantha and Vivian were on the way to search Thomas's Robert. While Jack looked whit his daughters other designs, were Martin, Danny and Tina at Dannys table and talked. "You did a wonderful job with these kids!", Danny praised Martins cousin, and she became a little red around the nose. Martin threw a view to Danny, but he also had to praise his favourite cousin. "Yeah, there I'm whole with his opinion. You can really deal with children." "It's so heavy really to employ children. And in addition the two are very nice." "Say, can I perhaps also have a picture?", Danny asked seriously with sweet smile. "Sure. Inform me, if you found one, you like!" "Ok." And with these words Danny walked to Jack and his both children, who admired still the designs of Tina. "You will give him really a picture? I don't believe that! Don't say, there is something between you....!", Martin asked with raised brows. "WHAT? Are you crazy? We know each other nevertheless only one day!", answered Tina with red cheeks. ". With Taylor one can never know......", said Martin with a grin. "You know, you're impossible?" "I know. I inherited that from my father!" Both had to laugh. There came Jack with Kate on the arm and Hannah beside him to them. "I just wanted to say thanks again, that you watched over my children." "And thanks for these cool designs!", Hannah called, before she, her sister and her father walked into the elevator, in order to go home. Before Martin could say somewhat, Danny already stood beside him. "So? Did you found something?", Tina asked and looked at him. "Oh, yeah! I take the portrait from Martin, so that I have his face constantly before my eyes. Hey, that was only one joke!", he explained, as Martin pocked into his ribs. "That picture gets Sam, right?", he asked Tina and they both had to laugh. Martin became red." Ok, serious. I found one, which I like. They are all beautiful, but I cannot have all, ha?", Danny and Tina laughed. "If they would be mine, you wouldn't become ONE!", said Martin with a view, which was indefinable. "If they were yours, no one would recognize, what it should be!?, answered Danny. "Excuse me, but can we come perhaps again to the topic?", Tina asked and looked at them. "Oh, sorry. Of course! Ok, I would have gladly the picture, on which is this Panther, who sleeps on the tree in the sunrise." "This one?", Tina asked and gave him the picture, which he had described. "Yeah, exactly that!", Danny answered and embraced her, on which she blushed (again). Martin, who couldn't bear this scene, went in between and meant: "I think, it's enough!" Exactly in this moment Samantha and Vivian returned of their questioning and associated with them. "Was happened here? And why are you both red (Martin and Tina)? And from which one are these beautiful designs?" (I know, the designs appears a lot) "Also, answer nr.1: I got a picture, answer nr.2: Martin is red of rage, because I embraced Tina, and she is red, because she is ashamed for her cousin!", there he laughed short and continued then. "und answer nr.3: those are Tinas designs!" "They are beautiful!", Samantha announced herself to word. "If you like on, you can have it.", Tina said to the two women. "Really? If could have one, then I would like to have this.", meant Viv and took a design , where was a group of Indians on horses, who galloped toward the sunset . (That's so stupid! Nothing comes to my mind) "That's really beautiful", Samantha meant and regarded the designs again. When she saw the portrait of Martin, Danny and Tina looked at each other and had to behave. Martin stared straight into Sams eyes. Somehow she must have felt his view and looked up to him. The two saw themselves for a long time into the eyes, and would have also in such a way remained, wouldn't be there a muffled laugh of Dan, Viv and Tina. Immediately the two agents looked into another direction. "I found a picture there that pleases me.", and her hand seized to the design, on which was..................  
  
Nope, you will see it in the next part! I ask myself whether it will be the portrait of Martin or something else!!!! You will see, if you will read this Fic further ^-~ Write me your opinion, please! Greez Kivi 


	8. Oh shot!

Part 7  
  
Ok, I know now, which picture Samantha will take. Want you to know it also? Well then, read!  
  
Oh, befor I forget: this part will be sooooooooooooooooo-o-o short; but you will see the reason why...!  
  
Yeah, that's that. And by the way: thanks for your reviews!  
  
When Sam wanted to take the design, the Danny's phone rang. "Taylor.............. yeah........... ok, we are on the way!" When he put it away, he turned to his co-workers and said: "Hey, that was Jack. He got a phone of a woman, who saw, how a man, who by the way looks like Thomas Roberts, dragged a small girl into a lane. And guess what? This girl was nobody else than Sandra Stone!"  
  
"What are we waiting for! Let's go!", Viv said and made her on the way, Danny and Samantha followed her.  
  
"Tina, you come along. Sandra would like somebody like you, who can deal so well with children; who she can trust!", Martin said.  
  
"But isn't it a little dangerous for me? Not that I am a coward or so, but the man has surely a pistol and I can't protect myself.", Tina meant quietly.  
  
"Don't worry! I protect you (sweet!)! And in addition, there are so many policemen that he will not see you at all."  
  
"Ok, if it's like that, then let's go!"  
  
In a lane  
  
"Thomas Roberts, come out! We know that you're here!", Jack called, as Vivian, Danny, Samantha, Martin and Tina arrived in the lane. Viv stood beside Jack, followed of Danny, Tina, Samantha and Martin, their weapons clear (well, nearly all! Tina has naturally not a weapon ^ - ~)  
  
A man came out from a dark corner, who was nobody else than Thomas. "What do you want from me? Sandra is my daughter, and I have a right to see her!", he cried, a pistol in his hand.  
  
"Where is she?", Jack asked further and did not discharge his view of the pistol.  
  
"That concerns you a shit!", and pointed his weapon exactly at our favourite agents.  
  
"Put the weapon down!", Jack instructed,......  
  
but too late!  
  
There was a shot heard in the evening sky, followed by Tinas cry.........  
  
Oh oh, what happened? Was someone shot? Will this person perhaps even die?  
  
You will see it, if you continue to read!  
  
I know, this part is short, to short (I told ya!), but I want to put you on torture! Ha Ha Ha (mean laughter)  
  
Please review (now looking with puppy dog eyes)!  
  
Greez Kivi 


End file.
